


This is for Sammy

by B03



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Prostitution, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B03/pseuds/B03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's hungry and John isn't here. Dean is going to do whatever it takes to make sure that Sam is okay and taken care of. Dean can't afford to care what is happening to him or what will happen to him, because it's his job to watch out for Sammy. So all Dean can can do is pretend there aren't tears running down his face and think 'This is for Sammy.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is for Sammy

  1. Velva, North Dakota



Age 14

I walked out the bathroom to see Sammy curled up on the bed. I smiled, the kid falls asleep so easily. I walked over to the bed and heard a whimper. I froze. I threw the towel, I was using for my hair, over my shoulder.

“Sammy?” I asked walking up to him.

Sam stayed as he was. I sat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

“Sammy? What’s wrong?” I asked, worry beginning to bubble up in my chest.

Sam uncurled himself and then threw himself on top of me.

“Dee, my stomach. It wouldn't stop hurting,” Sam mumbled into my chest.

I gently grabbed his face to look at him. There were tears going down his face. I placed a hand on his forehead, then on his cheeks. Neither were abnormally warm. Good.

“Does anything else hurt, Sammy?” I asked him with a hand on one of his checks, wiping away at the tears.

“No,” Sam whimpered out.

I watched as tears continued to fall from his eyes and I bit my lip.

“Dee, I’m hungry,” Sam whines.

My eyes widened. Sam’s stomach hurts because he’s hungry. Because there's no food. I sighed and hugged him.  _‘Dad’s going to be gone for four more days, maybe even a week and there’s no more food. What can I do? ”_ I wondered to myself. I bit my lip knowing that there was something I could do. _‘I have to do it, I have to. Sammy needs food. I have to take care of him. I have to.’_

"Okay Sammy, you think you can do something for me?" I asked.

Sam nodded his head, his face still on my chest.

"Sammy I'm going out to get food, but it's going to take me some time. I need you to stay here and don't open the door for anyone but me okay? You're going to know it’s me because I'll knock 3 times and say, Led Zeppelin. Is that gonna be okay for you Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean," Sam said.

"Good," I said and gently took Sam off my chest and laid him down on the bed.

I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a green-gray shirt, the amulet Sammy got me for Christmas 2 years ago, worn out jeans, and combat boots. I ran a hand through my hair. I walked over to my duffle bag and took out a knife and put it in my pocket. I walked over to Sammy.

"Go to sleep," I whispered and patted his head.

I walked out the door and started to walk down to shittier part of town. It took me about an hour of walking, but I finally saw a bar that I was actually willing to go in.  _'Wait how am I even supposed to get in? So stupid, how could I forget something like that?'_ I sighed, walked to the corner of the building, and sat down.

...

After an hour I was still sitting on the ground wondering what to do, ‘til a woman walked up to me.

"Hello, Sweetheart," she said with a suspicious smile on her face.

She was in a black dress that went up to her knees, black heels, a necklace, a bunch of noisy bracelets, and her hair was done up in a neat bun. She stood out, she could obviously be at some place way better than this dump of a bar.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Now what is a nice young thing like you doing out here?" she asked.

In response, I bit my lip. She smiled and hummed.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but do you need money?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

"And you know what being in this area means?" she gestured to the women and men standing around in skimpy clothing, smoking cigarettes, and chatting with sleazy guys in their cars for a bit before stepping in and being driven away.

Once again, I nodded my head.

“This your first time?” she asks with an eyebrow raised.

I nodded a third and final time as a grin appeared on her face.

"Come with me," she said and nodded to an expensive looking car across the street.

I got up and followed her to the car and got into the backseat.

"Drive," she told the driver.

"Now sweetheart, I'm going to be generous with my money even though I know you're going to be bad at it."

"Then why are you?” I asked interrupting her.

"Because I'm the woman who is going to be taking your virginity, and that’s a pretty big thing. Well, for me it is anyways.”

"Sure..." I say hesitantly. This woman is kind of creeping me out and now that I’m sitting next to her I can smell what must’ve been a bucket of perfume she put on herself. I can deal with it, though, this is for Sammy.

"Good. We’re going to a hotel, but tell me if you change your mind."

I didn't say anything, so she must have taken that as an okay.

"Now I'm going to be paying you about three hundred, maybe even four, we'll see how you do. I'll pay you after, my driver will take you back to where you were no more no less. Do you understand?" She said in a serious voice.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good," she said and placed a manicured hand on my thigh, giving it a squeeze.

I didn't say anything, but she leaned over.

"Oh, by the way, we're going to be doing a lot but don't worry _it’ll be so much fun_ ," she purred in my ear.

...

I don't even know how much time went by, but I was finally dropped off at the bar. I put my hand in my pocket to touch and make sure that the money was still there. All 350 dollars. I can't lose it.

_'This is for Sammy,_ ’ I reminded myself. I took my hand out of my pocket and wrapped my arms around myself. _'T_ _his is for Sammy. This is for Sammy. This is for Sammy. This is for Sammy,_ ' I started to chant in my head, and I walked back to the corner of the bar. _'Oh my god, I just- I just lost my virginity,'_ the thought stopped my chanting. I leaned against a wall and let my head drop back onto it as well. I looked up at the starless sky.

"Hey, boy," a woman's voice called out.

I looked down to see no-one, then turned my head to the right and saw a woman in a red low cut dress that went up to her mid-thigh, her chest was practically busting out, black boots that went up to her knees with giant heels, make-up, and her hair was a little messed up. She walked over to me.

"You shouldn't be doing this," she said.

"Doing what?" I asked, knowing what she meant.

"Whoring yourself out."

"Who said I’m whoring myself out?" I ask in a defensive tone. She gives me a look that says she obviously knows.

“I need the money,” I tell her with a sigh.

She bit her lip and looked down.

"There are other ways to get money," she said, with a hint of pity and sadness.

"Not for me," I said with no emotion in my voice.

"Fine. You willing to hear tips from an old pro like me?" She asks as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Sure."

"This your first time, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well whatever money you got, don’t expect to get the same or more again. Well, unless you’re okay with getting it in the ass," she said bluntly.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"You can't keep saying that you never had sex, that's done and over with now. But find the right man he'll pay much for you, as long as it's your first time, though."

I nodded my head, as I stored that information.

"Make rules. Write down what you’re okay with doing and what’s completely off the table. Add some decent prices for each thing. If anyone asks you to do something for lower than your set price do not, and I repeat DO NOT, go under the prices. "

"But what if I do go under the prices?" I asked.

"NO! You will not!" she yelled at me.

"But the mo-"

"I don't give a fuck, find another person, come another day, but do not go under. Once you go under you lose much more respect for yourself than you already have," she said in a softer tone towards the end.

"Okay," I said, knowing she was right.

"Always bring more than two condoms with you and a weapon."

"I have a knife, and I guess I'll go out and buy some."

"Hey, the person you were just with used one right, Kid?"

"Yes," I said blushing.

"You’re adorable. Be safe," she said as she ruffled my hair then walked away. I ran my hands through my hair to fix it.

I put my hand back in my pocket, checking the money. I started to walk away from the bar to the hotel. Halfway there I remembered the food so I took a detour to a fast food joint a few blocks away. I ordered two medium cheeseburger meals, then walked back to the hotel. Once I was there I balanced everything and knocked hard on the door three times.

"Who is it?" I hear Sammy's voice called out.

"Led Zeppelin," I called back.

The door was pulled open.

"Dean!" Sammy called out.

"Hey kid," I said as I walked in and put the food down on one of the beds.

"Come and eat, Sammy."

Sam nodded, jumped on the bed and looked inside the bag before he looked at me.

"What?" I asked as I took one of the cokes.

"What can I eat?" Sam asked.

"Well eat a burger and fries first, but if you're still hungry eat the other burger," I said with a smile.

Sam nodded his head and began to dig into his food. In the end, he ate his burger and the half of mine, his medium fries, and soda. Once everything was eaten and the garbage put away Sam and I sat on the couch to watch TV.

"Hey Sam, tomorrow we're going to the store to buy a few things, okay?" I said.

Sam nodded, his eyes never leaving the TV.

...

I walked into the store with Sam behind me.

"Remember, we're only going to get a few things," I told Sam

"Okay," Sam said and walked ahead of me.

I took a basket and walked with Sam. I did math in my head to make sure we don't go over the budget I made. Then I saw condoms. I bit my lip and looked over to Sam.

"Hey, Sam, come here," I called out to him.

Sam walked over to me and I pulled out a five dollar bill and gave it to him.

"Go to the candy store next door and get some candy, okay?" I told him.

"Thanks, Dean!" Sam said with a smile and walked away from me.

Once he was out of sight, I walked over to the condoms. I looked at the boxes. I picked two of the boxes and put them in the basket with the rest of the things for the week, I walked to the checkout, knowing that I was going to have to go out again soon. The cashier was giving me looks, but he didn't say anything. I paid 70 dollars, now leaving me with 265 left in my pocket. I took the bags, then walked out the store. I went next door, saw Sam, and we walked back to the motel. Once we were there I left the bags on the bed, and I heated up some SpaghettiO’s for the both of us. We ate and watched TV. After a while Sammy ended up falling asleep. I got up washed the bowls, and went to heat up a pizza for us. I sat down but then I remembered what the lady in boots told me yesterday. I got up to find a piece of paper and a pen.  _'Should I write down prices for a guy? I wouldn't be disgusted by it. I mean, I’m pretty sure that I like guys too. Plus that would mean more money,'_ I thought so then I sat down and wrote everything down.

For females:           For Males:

                             (Giving)                  (Receiving)

fingering- $30         hand job- $40         sex- $100

sex- $80                 blowjob- $50          

eating out- $50       sex(top)- $80

                            

Rules: I will not be tied up, have whips used on me, be blindfolded, gagged, or slapped, nothing that could hurt/harm me. But, I’m willing to do it on others as long as I get paid extra.

I looked at what I wrote down and closed my eyes. _'Now all I have to do is hide the money from dad so he can't take it. Hide the condoms from Sammy and dad. Hide the fact I'm now selling my body. Yeah.... I can so do it. No, I have to, I have to do this.'_ My eyes snapped open. The condoms! I took the paper and went to the bags. I walked over to the bed and picked up my duffle bag, I stood with my back to the couch incase Sammy decided to look over here. I then dug around in the bags and took out the two condom boxes. I opened one of the boxes and put the list inside. I then put the boxes in my duffle bag knowing that no one but me will look in it. Even so, I put them in the middle of my things, hiding the boxes in between my clothes. I left my duffle bag where it is and took the bags in the kitchen area putting all of the food away. I over looked my duffle bag, and sighed.‘ _Did I put down things that aren't even necessary? I mean that women I was with today said that women like things like that, and I have no ideas what a guy would really like, I only know things from what I heard some people talk about. Am I going to have to change the list soon_ _? Or will it just stop mattering later on? ’_ I thought to myself with a frown.

“Dean, I’m hungry,” I hear Sam call out.

I looked over to the old oven and checked the timer.

“10 more minutes,” I said as I walked to the couch.

Sammy was laying on his stomach with his head turned to look at the TV and a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth. I smiled.

_‘Yeah, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,I hoped you liked it. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.


End file.
